Hidden Love
by SeXysangokittygrl05
Summary: Aizen and Momo get married in secret and have to keep it a secret until well...
1. The morning after

I would like to thank God and Jesus for my ability to write, for giving me whatever talent I have and inspiring me in the many different and at times mysterious ways that He has used. God Bless you all.

* * *

Momo awoke next to her husband, the man she had secretly married the night before, the man she had loved for quite some time. She had served as his lieutenant for only a short time now, but she had known him longer and known of him even longer. Back at the academy when she was still a mere freshman, she had seen him. Their paths later crossed and she got to see him in action against several Hollows. Ever since then she know she wanted to serve under him, and somewhere along the way, maybe as early as the first time she saw him, she fell in love with him. Despite him being quite a few years older than her she couldn't help but love him, though for the longest time she never would believe that he would ever return the feelings, and yet some how he had. At some point, he fell in love with her. She would never forget the feeling of learning that the one she loved, loved her back. However since he was her captain and she was his lieutenant they had to keep their courtship a secret in order to prevent complications. They had to make sure that no one ever saw them together off-duty, and if anyone did it had to look like a coincidence to avoid suspicion. In office relationships were always tricky at best, and when you worked as closely together as the two of them did, and everyone knew that you were seeing each other, tongues would waggle about any and all late night work sessions. And if the relationship did end, whether it end badly or on good terms, and you started seeing someone else from the office; if you were a man like Sousuke Aizen, no big deal, but if you were a woman, you were considered the office whore. Of course Sousuke hadn't wanted that for his lieutenant, so he had told her that it was best that they keep it quiet. At some point they both seemed to realize though that they loved each other, and had ended up getting married in secret one night.

'Last night,' Momo thought to herself as she looked at the man sleeping next to her, she sat up in bed and looked down at him. He looked so peaceful, sleeping there no doubt sleeping off the night's events. Momo couldn't help but feel a little sore herself after the night's events. They had married in secret for more than one reason; among them was the age difference, the secret courtship which would have many gossiping about their entire working relationship, and whether or not they really loved each other or if she had gotten pregnant and were just trying to save face, and the fact that she was his second in command. She knew that they would eventually have to tell others, but there was another reason they kept quiet about the relationship and finally the marriage; it had worked out so good when no one else in the Soul Society knew, and they didn't want to jinx it.

'I know it will sound lame or crazy to others,' Momo thought to herself, 'but so far it seems to work for this relationship, at least for now.'

Sousuke stirred in his sleep, it was still kinda dark outside which meant it was still early in the morning. Momo knew that she would have to wake him up soon if he was to return, to his own home in before anyone knew that he hadn't returned to his own residence after "taking his tired lieutenant home," as he had said, in an attempt to cover up the relationship.

"Captain," Momo said gently shaking him awake. "It's time to wake-up, it's almost dawn," as much as Momo hated the idea of being away from him, even if only for a few hours until they met up again at work; she still knew that for the time being they had to keep it looking like a professional relationship and nothing more. They both knew that if they played their cards right they wouldn't have to lie to those close to them or anyone else about their relationship, and when they finally did come out about their marriage it wouldn't be a problem at work. As long as they remained professional at work and didn't act in any way compromising to their job the rest of the Gotei 13 wouldn't or at least shouldn't object to the marriage between Squad Captain and Squad Lieutenant. Sousuke Aizen awoke, and after a few seconds, realizing the time got up and after kissing his young wife, got dressed said good-bye and left after kissing Momo one more time.

Momo sighed and lay back down, she knew that for a time this was the way things had to be. She had known this when they were dating, when they decided to get married, and all last night, and all the times in between. She held the covers close to her naked body, she suddenly felt so very much alone. She had been use to the idea of sleeping alone since she had for years once she had reached a certain age, but now, even though it had only been their first and thus far only night, she still couldn't help but feel empty inside, like apart of her was missing now that her husband was gone. Momo now found herself wondering if she would be able to continue acting like nothing was going on. Momo had always been told, "wait until after you are married to have sex, sex can make things awkward," and Momo had taken those words to heart, and she had waited, unfortunately since everyone else they worked with knew nothing of the relationship, she couldn't help but feel that things were going to be just as awkward as if last night had been nothing more than a one night stand. While Momo had no doubt that she did indeed love her husband, she didn't know if she would be able to hide this marriage long. While some in the human world managed to do so while in careers that didn't really allow much room for matters of the heart, Momo wasn't sure how they would be able to. Momo wondered how her friends would react when she finally did tell them. Would they be hurt or anger that she didn't tell them? No doubt they would be surprised, if she managed to keep her silence.

"I wonder how long I can go before I end up telling them, or have to tell them," Momo asked herself out loud. Only time would tell. Momo got back up and got out of bed, despite feeling sore from the night before, slipped on a kimono, and tied her hair back in a loose ponytail, and then began stripping her bed of the sheets. If she was going to be able to keep this a secret she had to clean her sheets as soon as possible in order to get rid of the evidence of the night before- if something were to happen to her between now and when she told her friends, and someone came into her house investigating and they found those sheets with the DNA samples on them, it could cause problems for her husband.

"I have a few hours, before I have to be at work," Momo said to herself. "That should give me enough time to compose myself before I see Sousuke again" Momo told herself. "In the mean time…" Momo told herself as she went about cleaning away the evidence that could compromise their secret.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sousuke Aizen, having left Momo to return to his own home, it would be daybreak soon enough, and he had to at least make it _look like_ he had been home the night before. Sousuke, despite being a morning person, who enjoyed his morning walks wasn't to keen about sneaking around like this. To leave his wife and return his own home this early in the morning just to keep up appearances. While he did know that this was the way things had to be in order to avoid trouble it was still annoyance. Of course they had both put a lot of thought into this before they went forward with their plans it was still difficult, especially since they would continue working together as Squad five Captain and Lieutenant. Momo was the second lieutenant he had had, the first being Gin Ichimaru who was now a captain himself. Gin, being the shrewd son-of-a-gun that he was, might cause a problem. Gin still spoke with him often enough, might get wise that there was something more going on between his former captain and that captain's new lieutenant. Gin had often commented on Miss Hinamori to Aizen, sometimes in a crude way, often to see Sousuke's reactions more than anything else. Whether or not Ichimaru suspected anything for certain or not was hard to tell. Aizen knew Ichimaru well enough to know that he might catch on if they weren't careful about covering their tracks. Of course for all Sousuke knew Gin might already know. Arriving at his door he was about to enter when he sensed someone nearby. 

"Well now aren't we arriving home late, or did you get up earlier than usual for your morning walk?" asked a silky voice that Aizen recognized as that of his former lieutenant.

"Hello, Gin. What are you doing here so early?" Aizen asked.

"Well I came here last night to give you some news about rumors going around, but alas you weren't here, so I thought I might catch you before your usual walk. However it would seem that either you ended up taking an earlier walk than usual or you never returned last night after taking your lieutenant, Miss Hinamori home," Gin said in a tone that suggested he had something on his mind. Something dirty most likely, considering that tone.

"What are you suggesting Gin?" Aizen asked keeping his tone even.

"Well, you have to admit that she is rather fond of you and people do tend to talk, you know that. Talk especially gossip talk is a like a sport, even if nothing transpired between the two of you, there is a good chance that people will suspect something is amiss," Gin said, he was toying with Aizen, baiting him.

"I will keep that in mind," Aizen said. " Now what rumors are going around, about the mission?" Aizen asked in order to get Gin to drop the subject on Hinamori.

"Well apparently we may be leaving as soon as this week, mind you it hasn't been confirmed yet" Gin said.

"Very well Gin," Aizen said.

"And one more thing, Sousuke, if you are going to come home after staying at your lieutenant's home all night you really should consider, using your shikia, you never know who you may run into," Gin advised.

"Gin, I have done nothing wrong and neither has Miss Hinamori, not last night or any other night, so why use the shikai when I have done no wrong?" Sousuke asked.

"If you say so," Gin said.

"God knows that she and I did nothing wrong, last night," Sousuke honestly told Gin.

"Very well, however you should know, that not everyone will believe you, and people do talk," Gin pointed out.

"I'll keep that in mind, Gin," Sousuke said.

"I still can't help but think that you two, are hiding something from the rest of the Soul Society," Gin added before leaving.

"Well, you are right about one thing Gin, we are hiding something, but it is not what you may think," Aizen said to himself. And with that he entered his own house, to get ready for the day, in a few more hours he would be working with his lieutenant, who was as of last night his wife and lover, and someday they would tell the others.

'I just pray to God that in the mean time we can continue to work together as professionals and that when the time comes that Momo's abilities aren't called into question because of our relationship and marriage,' Sousuke thought to himself.


	2. The first day of marriage

I would first like to thank God and Christ again for my ability to write.

I would also like to thank Storm Wolf77415 and NukeDawg for reviewing.

God Bless y'all.

* * *

Once Momo was done with her task she set about getting ready for the day. Momo knew that it would be a little tough at best to remain professional now that she and Sousuke were married. If worse came to worse she could always put in for a transfer. She thanked God for blessing her as greatly as she had been, she had friends, a great job, talent, and a man who loved her. She didn't know why God was so good to her, she was just grateful. All these things went through her mind as she was preparing to leave for work. After she was done dressing and fixing her hair she left for work. On her way she ran into Izuru Kira along the way. 

"Morning Kira," Momo greeted him.

"Morning Hinamori, how are you?" Kira greeted her back.

"I'm good Kira, you?" Momo answered cheerfully.

"Good, did you get enough sleep, you looked a little, I don't know anxious about something," Izuru said.

"Don't worry about me, Kira, I'm fine, really," Momo assured him.

"Good because we got a big mission in the near future and a lieutenant can't afford to be tired during that mission," Izuru pointed out.

"I know that, and rest assured, Kira-kun I will be just fine," Momo assured him.

"That's good to hear," Izuru said.

"Well I'll see you around," Momo said heading off to her own division.

"See you around," Izuru said going off to his own.

Momo was happy to see Sousuke again though she did her best to hide her change in attitude towards him the fact that she was always crazy about him definitely worked in her favor and no one seemed to notice any change in her. Or her captain for that matter. Word had gotten around that they would be getting sent to the human world before long, even captains and lieutenants due to the increase in hollow activity. Things would no doubt get messy if the problems weren't addressed soon.

Meanwhile Gin Ichimaru had gone to work, still going over recent news involving the future mission and running into his former captain arriving back from Miss Hinamori's place of residence so early in the morning. Despite Aizen's statement that the two of them had nothing wrong, Gin couldn't help but think that something was amiss, the two of them had been close lately, even though the Soul Society didn't seem to notice the change however slight it may have been, Gin knew his former captain well enough to know when that man was hiding something, and if Gin was right it involved that girl. Gin knew that his own lieutenant Izuru had a big crush on that girl put didn't have the guts to tell her.

Gin thought to himself. On further thought of that idea, Gin almost laughed to himself.

Gin thought to himself. It was a laughable idea seeing as Aizen wasn't the marrying type, at least not as long as Gin knew him which was long. Gin thought, '_but then again Aizen wasn't like most men.'_ In any case Gin decided to drop the subject as it was starting to make him nauseous.

"Morning Captain Ichimaru," Izuru said as he walked in.

"Morning Lieutenant Kira," Gin said acknowledging his second in command.

The day went by slowly a Captain's meeting was called to discuss the increase in Hollow activity in the human world and the up coming mission.

"What do you think they are discussing in there? Considering that it has already been decided that we will be heading to the human world you would think that there was nothing more to say," Renji said.

"Maybe they just need to work out the details," Momo suggested.

"That sounds about right," Izuru agreed, "after all we can't go out into the human world without a strategic plan."

"True, I wonder what happened to Rukia," Renji added.

"Who knows maybe we'll find out when we get there," Momo suggested. She knew that Rukia and Renji had been friends for many years, since they were living in district 79 as street urchins just trying to survive stealing water.

"I suppose you are right," Renji agreed.

"What do you think happened to her," Izuru asked.

"Who knows in the human world anything can happen," Rangiku said.

"I suppose, the only question is, whether or not she is alright," Renji said.

"I'm sure she is Abarai," Momo said. "After all she is a survivor just like you," Momo assured him.

"I hope you're right Hinamori," Renji said.

Rangiku couldn't help but notice something different about Momo, she was the same sweet optimistic girl she always was, but something had changed though she put her finger on it.

'Her hair is done the same way she is dressed the same way and yet, what could it be?' Rangiku asked herself, she couldn't help but feel that her woman's intuition that God had given her was telling her that something had changed in Momo, though she could only think of one thing and Momo wasn't that kinda girl.

'Momo is too respectful to be involved in that sort of thing, and yet that is the only thing that comes to mind,' Rangiku thought to herself.

'I guess I will have to have a talk with her about it, maybe then I will know for sure,' Rangiku told herself. Knowing Momo she wouldn't be too hard to get to open up, if she had done something wrong or felt guilty about something she would want and need to tell someone, and being friends she was likely to open up to her. Of course she couldn't just assume that Momo had done something wrong based on the fact that something was different about her, it could be any number of things, one couldn't just assume that someone had done _that_ based on a slight change in that someone. Of course Rangiku was not the only one that noticed, many if not all of the other female shinigamis seemed to notice the change in Momo, however slight it may be.

When the meeting ended the captains and lieutenants went back about their business, at lunch time Momo and Sousuke managed to sneak off to grab a bite together unnoticed.

"How was your day so far, Miss Hinamori?" Aizen asked her as they sat down on a grassy area underneath a peach tree.

"So far so good, I don't think anyone suspects anything," Momo told him. "How about you, how was the meeting?" Momo asked him.

"It went well, we will be leaving for the human world with in the week," Sousuke told her.

"I see, I couldn't help but notice that Ichimaru was acting a little..." Momo trailed off.

"Well, that's probably due to the fact that he was waiting for me at my place, when I got there this morning, he definitely suspects something," Sousuke told her.

"What did he say? What did you tell him?" Momo asked.

"Gin just made some of his usual comments and I told him that you and I didn't do anything wrong, which is the truth. We are married and we only did what married people do, and we didn't do anything before we got married and therefore we have nothing to worry about," Sousuke assured her on seeing the concern on her face.

"I know, I guess I feel guilty about not telling everyone about us, since they are my friends after all," Momo said.

"I can understand that, but we did agree that it was probably best that we kept this quiet," Sousuke pointed out.

"I know that, and you're right, if we had told everyone I may have gotten cold feet," Momo added.

"That wouldn't have been good," Sousuke commented.

"I know, but we did go through with the wedding and in due time we can share the news with the others. Besides there are those in the human world who run away and get married, I believe it's called eloping," Momo told her husband.

"I've heard that before, mind you in some parts of the human world it isn't that common since culture and/or tradition dictates that the entire family be there otherwise it is considered an insult to the family and shameful, in fact it isn't looked to favorably here in the Soul Society," Sousuke pointed out.

"I'm aware of that, I just hope that everyone understands the reasons why we did what we did," Momo said.

"Well even if they don't they'll get over it in time," Sousuke assured his wife.

"I suppose you're right, though I should warn you that Toshiro has always been a close friend more like a little brother in fact, and he may not understand why I didn't tell him at least," Momo explained.

"Ah, Captain Hitsugaya, yes I can imagine him not taking the news that you got married without telling him too well," Sousuke agreed with her.

"Of course knowing him he would be even angrier if you and I hadn't gotten married before..." Momo trailed off.

"I'll take your word for it," Sousuke said with a chuckle as they ate in silence for a bit. It was true, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya was known for his temper as well as his over protective nature regarding Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, though technically she was now Momo Aizen as a result of their elopement, though it was unknown to the rest of the Soul Society. If Toshiro thought for one minute that Captain Aizen had taken advantage of the young woman that he considered closer than a sister, he wouldn't hesitate to kill him, no matter how much paperwork or trouble that may cause.

"So where do you wish to sleep tonight, your place or mine?" Sousuke asked Momo.

"How about your place?" Momo said to her husband.

"Sounds good to me," Sousuke told her.

"Should I bring an extra change of clothes incase I sleep late?" Momo asked her husband.

"That would probably be best," Sousuke told her.

"Okay, what time should I come over?" Momo asked.

"After dark would probably be best, and if you would like you could leave some of your things over at my place to save you the trouble in the future," Sousuke told her.

"Are you sure that's wise, Captain, I mean Sousuke? If something should happen to me and my things at your place before we start telling people about our marriage than you might get in a lot of trouble due to the way people might suspect something wrong and I don't want that for you," Momo explained.

"You do have a point, however, as long as we are careful than no one will find anything out of the ordinary, and should something happen we will just tell the whole truth about us, about the marriage," Sousuke assured Momo.

"If you say so, after all you would know better than I, Sousuke," Momo agreed. "One more thing, Sousuke, would you like me to make you dinner when I get there?" Momo asked.

"That won't be necessary, I can fix dinner for us instead," Sousuke offered.

"No, I would like to, or at least help," Momo insisted.

"Well if you insist you can help," Sousuke told her.

They finished eating lunch and returned to work. Later that day Captain Ichimaru stopped by to talk with Captain Aizen about the mission, Lieutenant Kira came with him. While the two Captains were discussing the future mission with their Lieutenants, Captain Ichimaru couldn't help but eye Lieutenant Hinamori. Despite what Captain Aizen said about the two of them Gin couldn't help but notice that she was attractive enough, and they did work rather closely together, and Sousuke Aizen did stay at her residence all night. Izuru did have feelings for the young girl though Lieutenant Hinamori only had eyes for Captain Aizen and didn't notice anything to indicate that a friend of hers might have feelings for her, and even if she did she was too in love with Sousuke Aizen to consider those feelings. Gin was an observant man he had been trained by Captain Aizen, he noticed Lieutenant Hinamori's utter and complete devotion and love for her beloved Captain Aizen, even if she were to marry she couldn't hope for a lasting one with her devotion to Captain Aizen as it was unless he were to be her husband. When the discussion was over Captain Ichimaru sent Lieutenant Kira back to the 3rd Division Squad ahead of him, and Captain Aizen dismissed Lieutenant Hinamori so that she could get back to work. Once the two Lieutenants were out of ear shot, Gin turned to Sousuke.

"Are you sure nothing happened between you and Miss Hinamori, Sousuke? I find it hard to believe considering all the evidence. The rest of the Soul Society may not have noticed but I have," Gin asked.

"What is that suppose to mean, Gin?" Sousuke asked assumed.

"Are you having some fun Captain? Because it sure is going to look that way to others when they start noticing," Gin told him.

"Amusing Gin, define having some fun," Sousuke told him in amused tone.

"Getting some action with your Lieutenant, between the sheets, after all why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free," Gin suggested.

"I can assume you Captain Ichimaru, Lieutenant Momo Hinamori is not that kind of girl, she has more self respect than that, and as for me I wouldn't risk Lieutenant Hinamori's good name that way. It would be too cruel," Sousuke explained.

"If you say so, but I do know that the two of you are hiding something that goes above and beyond the norm among the captain-lieutenant relationship, though I'm not sure what it is exactly I do intend to find out, Captain Sousuke Aizen," Gin said more seriously than he was known to be.

"I have no doubt about that Gin, but I'm sure that when you do find out you will be a bit if not very disappointed," Sousuke told his former Lieutenant.

"If you insist, just remember that I'll be watching the two of you in the human world since we will be working very closely together there," Gin warned him.

"What are you saying Ichimaru?" Sousuke asked in his normal amused tone.

"I'm just saying watch your backs and make sure you cover your tracks, after all I may not be the only one that noticed the two of you, Captain," Gin advised.

"I'll keep that in mind, Ichimaru, if I have anything to hide I will make sure it stays hidden, and thanks all the same," Sousuke finished.

"Well in any case I best be going, much to do and not a lot of time to do it in, and on top of that the day is already half over," Gin said before leaving.

No doubt Gin would be a problem if he wanted to cause trouble, but like Sousuke had said: he and Momo had done nothing wrong, God knew that and only God could judge them, at this point. Of course if word got out too soon then everyone might start judging their relationship. Until than... In any case Sousuke had work to do and not a lot of time to do it in, and he couldn't go into overtime. Tonight Sousuke Aizen would be getting a visit from his young new wife and he didn't want to disappoint her, so he went back to work. As the day progressed they went about their work, as the day was ending, Momo wrapped-up her work and left saying good night to the others and turning down an offer by one of the others to walk her home, she left glancing at her captain/husband that he noticed, but was quick enough that anyone else who noticed wouldn't think twice about. Not too long afterwards Sousuke Aizen and anyone else still around left as well.

Once home Momo packed a few things among them: an extra uniform, a toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, floss, face wash, a face towel, a hairbrush, a towel, her house slippers, a bathrobe/kimono, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, a washcloth, and a set of pajamas, she was nervous about all that had happened and all the things that were to come. It felt strange being married and not taking the name of her husband's name at least not right away felt weird, not having her friends come to the wedding also felt weird but she didn't mind it too much. As she had said before to her husband and captain: she may have gotten cold feet and had been unable to go through with it.

Outside the sun was almost completely down so she waited a little longer, she fingered her wedding and engagement ring that she kept tied together with a ribbon that matched the fabric that she covered her hair with, she hadn't worn them to work since someone would've noticed, Sousuke hadn't worn his wedding ring to work either for the same reason. Momo would never forget that day, the day Captain Aizen proposed to her, she had thought that he was gonna break-up with her, the way he had acted. Sousuke had said that they needed to talk. As a child she had been told that nothing good ever came of those words when it came to relationships. They were sitting underneath a peach tree-the same one they had sat under today while they ate lunch. Sousuke had turned to her told her that he thought it would be best if things changed in their relationship, that things should change in their relationship. Then he told her that he wanted to marry her. Momo cried, then she said yes, he had smiled and pulled out a small box, inside was a ring that he must have either had it in the family for sometime or gotten at an antique shop because it looked old, she thought it was beautiful, and she hated keeping it hidden though she did have to admit that it was probably safer that way since she was afraid of losing it. She looked out of her window again it was dark so she decided to start heading on over to her husband's home. As she set foot outside her home she felt around for other spirit energy, after sensing none nearby or heading in her direction she set off for Captain Aizen's home. When she got there she knocked on the door and waited.

Sousuke Aizen had left work and returned home not too long after the others so to avoid suspicion. It was almost dark which meant he only had so much time before his wife, Momo got there. So Captain Aizen went about the place getting ready for his wife's arrival, since they had already agreed to make dinner together he had one less thing he had to do but he still had enough to do. Going to the bedroom, he made room in the closet for some of Momo's things should she decide to bring some of her stuff over like he had suggested. Seeing as he was in the habit of keeping things straight unlike some, he didn't have a whole lot to do except maybe make things look a little more romantic for when his wife arrived, having planned this ahead of time he knew what he was going to do, so he set about making the atmosphere more romantic. When he was done he went out into the kitchen and started getting things ready for dinner. As he was finishing with the preparations he heard a knock at the door which he recognized as Momo's knock.

"Come in," Sousuke called. The door slid open to reveal Momo. "It's good to see you again," Sousuke told her.

"As it is you, Sousuke," Momo replied taking off her shoes before entering. "Is there somewhere I should put my stuff?" Momo asked.

"Just put your bag down there by the hallway for now, I'll show you where you can pit your stuff later," Sousuke told her.

"Okay," Momo said doing as he indicated and then going to help her husband with dinner. "So, what are we making for dinner?" Momo asked washing her hands.

"Rolled sushi, and noodles, for the main meal, peaches for dessert, and sake to wash it down," Sousuke answered.

"Sounds good," Momo said, joining in the work.

When they were done making dinner they sat down and to eat and chat about their day.

"So how was your day?" Sousuke asked.

"Good, I ran into Lieutenant Kira on the way to work. How about your day?" Momo asked.

"Good though, Ichimaru suspects something, after our discussion between the four of us about the up coming mission, he stayed behind and made a few comments which would indicate that he may know one aspect of our relationship though probably not the part about us being married," Sousuke explained.

"I see, I'm not sure we can keep this quiet for too long, I know Lieutenant Kira was concerned about my wellbeing after what happened last night with my nerves making sick the way I was after all," Momo pointed out.

"I see, well in time we can tell everybody else, assuming that Ichimaru doesn't beat us to it. That man was never one to overlook such things or drop a suspicion," Sousuke said.

"Maybe we should talk about something else," Momo suggested.

"Very well my dear, what would you like to talk about?" Sousuke asked.

"I'm not sure, this is really" good by the way Sousuke.

"Glad you like it, Momo," Sousuke said. They ate in silence for the most part, after dinner they did the dishes together and once that was done they went to Captain Aizen's room though he had to guide Momo her eyes closed, there where he had set thing up so that it would be more romantic than last night.

"Can I open them now Sousuke?" Momo asked.

"Not yet Momo," Sousuke told her, before lighting some scented candles that he knew she liked and setting her bag near the door.

"Now can I open them?" Momo asked.

"Alright, now," Sousuke told her. When she opened her eyes she gasped, the room was dimmly lit with only a few scented candles, there were flower petals on the floor and on the bed.

"Oh Sousuke you did all this for me?" Momo asked.

"Of course my dear," Sousuke told her.

"You really didn't have to," Momo said a little embaressed.

"Well after last night being as simple, secretive, and hurried as it was the least I could do to make up for it," Sousuke told her.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" Momo asked.

"I believe you have a couple of times," Sousuke said bending down to kiss her, when he heard a knock at the door, he let out a groan. "I'll be right back, make yourself comfortable and I made some room for your things in the closet," Sousuke told her kissing her on the lips before going to answer the door.

"Hurry back," Momo said, and with that she started unpacking her bag and putting her things away.

Aizen went to answer the door, it was Gin Ichimaru, he had his usual smile on his face.

"What do you want Gin?" Sousuke asked somewhat irritated.

"My, my, Captain Aizen, what is eating you? Rather testy this evening, are you entertaining? Am I correct to assume that Miss Hinamori is here?" Gin asked in his usual playful manner.

"That is none of your business Gin," was Sousuke's response.

"I thought I sensed extra spiritual pressure. Did I interupt your fun, Captain Aizen?" Gin asked sarcasticly.

"Gin, first off that is none of your business, and second what did you come here for? I assume that you wanted to tell me something or ask me something," Sousuke asked.

"Well I was going to let you know that Lieutenant Kira went by Lieutenant Hinamori's home for some reason I'm not sure what, and he found that she wasn't there and he was concerned. So after running into him I told him that I would ask you if you had seen her, since she has been known to confide in you if something was bothering her, and I was on my way to see you anyways. Though I can tell that she is here," Gin said smoothly.

"What else do you want Gin?" Aizen asked, he was growing weary of Gin and wanted to return to his young wife.

"Well I just wanted to give you a letter from Captain Yamamoto," Gin said handing Sousuke the letter. Captain Aizen took the letter and opened it and started reading it.

"So am I correct in my assumptions that Miss Hinamori has become your mistress?" Gin asked in his usual sacastic tone.

"Gin if you honestly think Lieutenant Hinamori is that kind of girl than you obviously know nothing about her and I won't have you saying anything crude about her ever again in my presence or to anyone else for that matter. Lieutenant Hinamori is my lieutenant and I will not tolerate anyone slandering her good name, any more than I would have them say anything to slander your good name either. Have I made myself clear Captain Ichimaru?" Sousuke said sternly.

"Very well Captain, however you should keep in mind that if the two of you make a habit of staying overnight at eachother's home then people will start talking," Gin advised.

"I'll keep that in mind, it's late you may leave now. After all you can't be sleep deprived if you intend to run a division tomorrow, so good night," Sousuke told him.

"Very well Captain Aizen, and what should I tell Lieutenant Kira if I see him?" Gin asked before leaving.

"Tell Lieutenant Kira not to worry about Lieutenant Hinamori and that he may speak with her at work tomorrow, and nothing more, Captain Ichimaru," Sousuke told him.

"Very well Captain Aizen. Gin said before leaving, Sousuke was all to happy to see him leave, being more than eager to get back to his young bride Momo Hinamori, closing the door he returned to his room to be with his bride, Momo.

Meanwhile Momo had blown out the candles until Sousuke came back managed to unpack all of her things and put them away in their proper places and once she was done she began getting ready for her husband. She undid her hair and then slipped out of her uniform and after folding it up and setting it aside she slipped on her kimono and started brushing her hair when her husband returned.

"I'm back my dear," Sousuke said kissing her on the head and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I see that and I'm glad that you are back, Sousuke dear. Who was that at the door?" Momo asked.

"It was Captain Ichimaru, he came to deliver a letter from Captain Yamamoto and apparantly he also ran into Lieutenant Kira who had gone by your home to see you for some reason and was concerned when he found out that you weren't there," Sousuke explained getting ready for bed himself.

"I see, what did you tell him, Sousuke?" Momo asked.

"I told Captain Ichimaru to tell Lieutenant Kira that you would see him at work tomorrow and he could speak to you then," Sousuke explained.

"I see is that all Captain Ichimaru had to say?" Momo asked a little suspicious after their previous conversations in which Gin was asking questions about the two of them.

"Well Captain Ichimaru did advise against the two of us staying over at one another's homes everynight, though not before saying a few crude things like asking if you were my mistress, having sensed your spiritual pressure," Sousuke explained.

"And what did you tell him, Sousuke?" Momo asked.

"I told him that you were not that kind of girl and that I would not tolerate him or anyone else slandering your good name any more than I would tolerater anyone slandering his good name," Sousuke explained before going to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"I see Sousuke, I know he was your first lieutenant and all, and you two are still friendly but..." Momo trailed off, by this time she was done brushing her hair out, and went to brush her teeth. By the time they were both done they returned to the bes room, Sousuke had come back ahead of Momo and relit the candles and when she returned he picked her up and carried her bridal style to the bed where they kissed passionately before they let their love take them over. When they were done and the candles had burned almost out, Momo moved up closer to Sousuke and she kissed him on the lips.

"That was incredible, Sousuke. Did I tell you that I love you?" Momo asked.

"Yes you did, a number of times tonight as well as last night and many times while we were dating," Sousuke told Momo.

"I know Sousuke, I just love saying it, I love you Captain Sousuke Aizen," Momo said.

"And I love you too, Lieutenant Momo Hinamori," Sousuke answered back and kissed her again, running his fingers through her hair.

"I love everything about you Momo Hinamori," Sousuke told her.

"And I love everything about you too Sousuke Aizen," Momo told him. And with that they kissed again and fell asleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading God Bless you all. 


End file.
